


Three's a Crowd

by Itsy Bitsy Writer (Sombras_Secret_Database)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombras_Secret_Database/pseuds/Itsy%20Bitsy%20Writer
Summary: Camila discovers a whole new world of dating when she meets Ethan. Ethan isn't just any ordinary guy. He's polyamorous and open. They'd been close friends ever since they'd met in one of their college lectures and she'd always been drawn to him despite the fact that he had a boyfriend so when Ethan told her that he they were in an open relationship she didn't pass up the chance to date him. It was a little unusual at first, but she didn't mind. When she finally meets Ethan's boyfriend, Jason, she is taken with him instantly and she can see why he has another boyfriend and two girlfriends. He's charming, attractive, covered in tattoos. He's every girl's dream bad boy. Camila has no idea what she's getting herself into dating them, but she is diving in head first.





	1. Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> This original fic is all about the polyamorous relationships between the characters. It will feature drama later on involving their personal lives, but the first few chapters will focus on Camila meeting Ethan's boyfriend, Jason, and Jason's other partners. It is extra smutty, but I do hope you enjoy it. Be forewarned that there will be m/m scenes so if you do not like that then this is not the fic for you.

Three’s a Crowd

Ch.1

 

"You want me to have sex with him?" Camila asked sounding nervous. This was one of those situations that she had never really imagined being in before. Okay. Maybe she had fantasized about something like this after watching too much porn, but still this couldn't be real. Her boyfriend had a boyfriend. Not just any boyfriend, but a tall, sexy, tattooed Adonis of a man. He had to be sculpted by the gods to look that damn good. Her boyfriend wanted her to have sex with his boyfriend. The thought alone had her flushing pink with the heat of desire.

  
She knew about Jason. Ethan had told her about him many times before she'd started dating him. Jason and Ethan had an open relationship due to the long distance while he was away at the university. She'd met him in her environmental science class. He had a love for plants that was contagious. His passion had her falling head over heels for him and before she knew it they were dating. It happened faster than she'd ever imagined, but it was the best thing that's ever happened to her. He helped her forget about Carlos and the darkness of her past and for the first time in a long time she felt free.

“Well there is one other thing that I forgot to mention.” Ethan started, sounding nervous. “Jason has another boyfriend and two girlfriends too. In case that changes your mind about being with us. I know this is your first time being in an open relationship, but I promise we all get tested regularly.”

“A boyfriend and two girlfriends?” Camila asked, eyes going wide as her jaw slacked in shock. He'd been with more people in one relationship than she'd been with in her twenty-one years of life.

“Jaxon, Diva, and Victoria.” Jason said as he straightened up in his seat across the table from her. He wasn't sure how she was going to take the news and it was hard to read her face as she took it all in.

“Do you all live together or something?” She questioned. She was trying to figure out how she was going to fit into all of this. Her and Ethan would be graduating this spring and they weren't sure where that would leave them.

“Jason has a mansion. They stay there most of the time, but Jaxon and Diva are on tour a lot. There's more than enough room for you if you want to stay with us. I know you and Marie were talking about getting into modelling online.”

“And you're okay with this?” Her gaze fell on Jason again.

“Ethan has told me more than enough about you, and you're my type. We've all decided that we want you. The question is do you want us?” Jason’s muscles flexed as he leaned forward on the table, taking her hand into his. He kissed her the top of her hand lightly. “I can make you a queen.”

Camila's cheeks flushed pink at the proposition of being in the middle of this web of interwoven relationships. She wanted to feel those lips on other parts of her body, but if she said yes she could be getting more than she bargained for. She looked to Ethan as if searching for the answer in his eyes. He knew her better than anyone. Well except for Marie. She'd told them everything, including the past she'd ran to escape when she came to the states and registered as a student at the university.

“Okay, yes. I'll give it a shot.” She told Jason with a smile as she looked back to him. The smirk on his face showed that he was pleased with her answer. It was almost as if he'd been waiting for the opportunity to be with her. It made her wonder what exactly Ethan had been telling him about her. Ethan leaned over and kissed her cheek just as Jason stood up from his seat and held his hand out to her.

“Come on.” He said looking down at her. She sucked in a nervous breath before placing her hand in his. He helped her stand on her shaky legs before leading her to the bedroom of Ethan's off-campus apartment. “Don't look so anxious. I won't bite unless you want me to.”

“That's your line, really? It's kinda cheesy Jay.” Ethan told him as he closed the door behind them. Camila chuckled as she stepped away from the two of them and took a seat on the foot of Ethan's bed. She smoothed her dress and looked over at them.

“So how do we do this? Do we just get naked and figure it out from there or-” Her words were cut off by Jason leaning down to capture her lips in a searing kiss.

“You talk too much.” He said as he pulled back from the kiss to look at her. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “Relax.”

“Kiss me again.” She breathed out when she realized she had been holding her breath. He didn't hesitate to give her what she wanted. He pressed his lips to hers again while one hand reached behind her to pull the zipper down the back of her little black dress. The straps of her dress fell loose around her arms before Jason laid her back on the bed. He took a hold of the dress and carefully pulled it off of her, discarding it on the floor.

Camila watched with half-lidded eyes as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it over his head before it joined her dress on the floor. His muscles rippled beneath ink riddled skin. He was just as beautiful as the carefully tattooed art covering his body. She chewed her bottom lip as she glanced over at Ethan. Her boyfriend was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, his chin perched on the knuckles of his hand while he watched them.

Jason crawled over her and leaned down to nip at her neck. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She'd never done anything like this before and she couldn't help feeling nervous. “Don't worry. He likes to watch.”

Her gaze turned back to Jason. She moved her hands over his chest, feeling the muscles flex when her cold fingertips touched his skin. They slipped up his neck and his jaw so that she cupped his face. She looked at his lips before meeting his eyes. She searched green gaze as if she needed to know that this was okay before she pulled him into a bruising kiss. Her lips parted and he took the opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue and she let him. The taste of the wine from dinner lingered on his tongue. She was melting into the kiss and all her walls seemed to fall as his hands slipped down her waist to her thighs. He wrapped her legs around him before he cradled her in his arms and moved her up to the center of the mattress.

Camila’s head fell back against the pillow as he pulled back from the kiss, leaving her breathless and panting. She tilted her head to the side when his lips followed the curve of her jaw down to her neck. The open mouthed kisses left a trail of heat on her skin. When he got to her collarbone be nipped at her playfully, leaving a light mark there. She groaned softly as one of his hands came up to massage her breast through the lace of her bra. He rolled her nipple between his fingers earning himself a moan. His lips followed the valley of her breast while his hand moved behind her to unclasp her bra.

Jason hooked the center of her bra with his finger, slowly pulling it off of her. His green gaze took in the exposed expanse of caramel colored skin. Her breasts rose and fell with each breath. She looked beautiful laying there with her hair spread out like a halo behind her head and her flushed, rosy cheeks. His tongue swiped across his bottom lip as his hands ran down her sides to her hips. His fingers slipped beneath the elastic band of her lace panties and before she knew it he was tugging them down the length of her legs.

Camila’s breath hitched when he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss just a few inches above her lower lips. She glanced over at Ethan again as if she needed reassurance before this went any further. He smiled, giving her a small nod of approval. She watched him as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. His jeans hung low on his hips, showing the delicious v-line. He undid his belt, button, and zipper of his jeans before pushing them down just enough to free his shaft. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip as she took in the sight of his hardened shaft.

“I'm over here princess.” Jason purred, flicking his tongue over her clit as his fingers separated her soft lips. He could easily see how wet she was. Even if she was nervous it was clear that it did excite her. She took in a sharp breath as his tongue pulled her attention back to him. Her flushed face and the way her lips parted in a soft moan when he dragged his tongue along her slit had his cock hardening in his jeans. He licked her slow, teasing her. He wanted to make sure she was ready for him, but even more than that he wanted her to beg for him. Her fingers found their way into his hair, nails scraping against his scalp as she gripped his hair in an attempt to pull him closer to her heat.

“Someone's eager.” He grinned as he pulled back. He glanced over at Ethan. “Come here.”

Ethan was up from his chair and at Jason's side in a matter of seconds. He didn't need to be told twice. His lover's hand snaked around his waist as he pulled him into a slow and sensual kiss, giving Camila a show she wouldn't soon forget. Her lips were parted in awe as she watched them. Ethan took her hand, pulling her into a sitting position before he leaned in and kissed her deeply while Jason's lips moved to her neck. He sucked on her pulse before softly nipping at that patch of skin.

Camila's moans drowned on Ethan's lips as Jason's hands started to wander again. First his fingers brushed lightly over her nipple before following the curve of her breast to her side, down to her hips, and finally to her inner thighs. His finger teased her clit, earning himself another moan. He kissed along her collarbone while coating his fingers in her slick heat. When he felt that his fingers were wet enough he slowly pushed two inside. She was impossibly tight and he groaned at the thought of burying his cock inside her, and the heat of her warm inner walls was enough to make any man melt. Her nails dug into the taunt muscles of his shoulders as his fingers started to move inside her. It was an agonizingly slow pace that he'd set. His thumb brushed over her clit while he pumped his fingers.

Ethan's lips dragged down the side of her jaw as he moved to join Jason's attack on her neck. He took his time there before bringing his lips to her chest where he sucked a perked nipple into his mouth. He licked and nipped at the small bud, drawing the sweetest moans from her lips. Her fingers found their way into his hair, gripping the strands tight when his teeth captured her nipple. Her back arched, pressing her chest into his mouth. He pulled back after a moment, looking up at her. Her face was flushed and her lips were parted as another moan escaped.

Camila laid back on the bed. Her hands fisted the sheets as Jason's fingers drove her closer and closer to her climax. They stroked and curled against her g-spot making her legs shake as she tried not to cum too fast. A whine left her throat when those fingers disappeared. She opened her eyes to see why both of them had stopped. Ethan was bent over, reaching into his jeans to grab a condom for Jason. He handed the foil packet to him before glancing back at her.

"Are you ready for this?" Ethan asked her softly as he leaned over to kiss her softly. She nodded quickly. "I need to hear it Cami. If you aren't sure about this I don't want you to feel pressured."

"I'm ready. I want this Papi." Camila assured him, taking his hand in hers. She was nervous, but she knew Jason wouldn't hurt her. Her almond colored eyes fell on him as he rolled the condom slowly onto his shaft. She was on birth control and they were all clean, but there was no harm in being too careful. He looked at her to make sure she was ready for him, and she nodded again. His hands found her thighs, gripping them as he pulled her flush against his body. The length of him was firmly pressed against her and she could feel just how hard he was for her. Jason leaned in and captured her lips in a deep, sensual kiss while rubbing his tip between her velvet folds until he was coated enough to push into her in one slow motion. Her lips parted in a soft gasp as her inner walls stretched to accommodate his girth. He wasn’t much bigger than Ethan, but it was a big enough difference for her to need a moment to get used to the feeling of him inside her. Her tongue swept across her lips, touching his when she did it, before she nodded for him to start moving.

Ethan moved behind Jason. His hands roaming over the tattooed expanse of his back, massaging the muscles. His lips touched Jason’s shoulder, kissing and nipping lightly at the skin while his partner set a slow pace with his lover. Camila’s nails had left their mark on Jason. There were red welted lines dragging up from his shoulder blades. He trailed his kisses along his neck before bringing his hands to Jason’s hips. He guided his thrusts into Camila. He wanted so badly to join him inside her, but he knew she wasn’t ready for both of them. He’d been stretching her out slowly when they played together, but her ass was the tightest he’d ever felt. It was hard enough to fit a plug in there without causing her some discomfort. It would take time before she was ready for him or Jason to take her there.

  
“Ah~ Jason!” Her mewl of pleasure broke his train of thought. Jason must’ve found her sweet spot judging by the sounds she was making now. She was so incredibly sensitive there, and if he stroked it just right she would turn into a puddle of goo and ruin the bedsheets with her cum. Camila moaned out again as Jason drove harder into her. Ethan’s fingers wrapped around his shaft, stroking it slowly before he crawled across the bed and over to Camila. He knelt down by her head, the tip of his shaft grazing her cheek. She opened her eyes and brought her hand to him. She rubbed it slowly while Jason bucked into her wildly. His thrusts were getting less controlled as he neared his own climax. How could any man control themselves when she squeezed around them like that? She flicked her tongue over Ethan’s slit before taking him into her mouth, sucking on him slowly. Ethan groaned above her and it urged her on. She licked and sucked, bobbing her head as she worked to bring him to his climax while Jason was bringing her to hers.

Camila’s inner walls clamped down on Jason hard when he pushed deeper and harder than he had before. It was the most intense feeling she’d ever experienced. Her body arched beneath him. The only thing that kept her down was the grip he had on her hips. She moaned around Ethan’s shaft as she sucked on him sloppily. She didn’t care how she looked she just wanted to cum. Jason seeing how close she was moved one hand down between her legs, rubbing her clit with his thumb while he thrusts into her. Her muscles were pulsing around his shaft and he could tell she was about to reach her climax. He didn’t waste time teasing her this time. He wanted to feel her cum on him with everything she had. He knew from talking with Ethan that she was a bit of a squirter if she got too worked up.

“Cum for me mami.” Jason growled in her ear before biting lightly at the lobe. He needed her right now just as much as she needed him. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the apartment as he picked up his pace. He was rough and needy as he drove into her like a man starved. Camila came with a cry, pulling back from Ethan’s shaft as her body arched from the bed. Her grip on him was tight, but he knew she hadn’t meant to hold him that hard and if he was being honest it felt good. Her eyes closed as she basked in the height of her climax. Jason didn’t hold back as he bucked into her harshly until his orgasm followed. His hips jerked as he bucked a few more times, feeling her inner walls squeeze around him while her cum gushed out, dripping down her thighs and leaving a wet mark on the bed.

  
“Oh god… I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to.” She apologized between soft pants as she tried to catch her breath. Her cheeks had turned several shades of red. It always seemed to embarrass her when she came like that, but Ethan found it cute. He leaned down and kissed her to quiet her nervous ramblings. Her hand was still wrapped around his hardened length. He hadn’t managed to cum when her beautiful lips released his shaft while her orgasm wracked through her. Jason pulled out of her slowly despite his desire to stay buried inside her until the morning light. He cupped Ethan’s cheek, pulling him into a deep kiss, their tongues dancing over each other before he pulled back.

  
“Your turn.” Jason told him before moving out from between her legs to make room for Ethan. Camila looked at the two of them before setting on Ethan. He glanced at her for approval before she nodded for him. He took that as an okay and crawled between her legs. He was so hard that it hurt. He needed his release and she was going to give it to him. He captured her lips in a kiss before pushing into her in one smooth thrust. He didn’t need to wait for her to adjust before he started moving since Jason had already prepped her more than enough for him. His hands gripped the backs of her thighs before he pulled them up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he bucked into her.

  
Jason pulled off the condom and chucked it into the trash bin beside the nightstand. He stroked himself lazily while watching Ethan with Camila. Both him and Ethan got off on watching each other take their lovers. It was the best kind of foreplay before they had each other. He was already starting to get hard again as his fingers rubbed over the head of his cock. He was half tempted to get a feel of Camila’s lips around his shaft but she was too busy getting fucked senseless by his boyfriend. Ethan was breathing heavy as he thrusts into Camila. Her inner walls were so tight around him that precum was already leaking from his tip. He was so close to his climax, but he wanted to drive her to another orgasm before he reached his own. His fingers found her clit, rubbing in time with his thrusts. She was pulsing again and he knew she was close too. He angled his hips to hit her sweet spot, driving hard into it as he pushed her towards her climax.

  
“Fuck…” He groaned into the crook of her neck when he felt her start to cum hard around him. Her inner walls gripped him so tight that it was hard to move. They fluttered around him, practically milking the cum right out of him as he came deep inside her. Him and her were way past the time of using condoms with each other. He leaned his head on her shoulder, doing his best not to crush her while he recovered from his climax. For minutes nothing was heard in the room except for heavy breathing from the two lovers still entangled with each other. Ethan lifted his head when he felt Jason’s hands on his hips. Jason was behind him now, rubbing his erection along the crack of his ass. He brought one hand down, spreading the cheeks before he pressed his tip to his entrance. Ethan glanced back at him, only to be pulled into a loving kiss as Jason buried his cock inside him. His thrusts only managed to push Ethan deeper into Camila and she moaned out in shocked pleasure. Her inner walls clenched at the movement and he shuddered at the feeling. It was such an erotic thing to be buried balls deep in her core while his ass was stretched to its limits around Jason’s cock.

A low moan escaped Ethan when Jason moved again. He was slow, taking his time, and letting Ethan adjust to him. Ethan leaned down, kissing Camila. He nipped at her bottom lip lightly when Jason’s shaft brushed against his prostate. That was enough to have him hard and ready to go inside Camila again. Jason’s thrusts rocked his body, pushing and pulling him in and out of her. Her nails scraped at his neck and shoulders as she wrapped her arms around him while Jason fucked him into her. Ethan held her body flush against his as he bucked into her, letting Jason guide his thrusts so that each got what they wanted. He closed his eyes, burying his face in the valley of her breasts as he felt his climax building up again. Ethan’s shaft throbbed against her inner walls as Jason picked up his pace, pounding into his prostate. He could feel the pressure of his climax building up again.

Camila cried out when Ethan hit her sweet spot. Her third orgasm was already peaking with each roll of his hips. She was so sensitive from the previous two and that it didn't take much to have her verging on the edge again. Her nails dragged across Ethan's back and shoulders, leaving red lines and criss crossing over his skin. Jason kissed and licked at the welts as he fucked Ethan, trying to take the sting out of them. He bucked harder, growling against his skin when he felt Ethan tighten around him. Camila's orgasm set off a chain reaction. Her inner walls squeezed Ethan's shaft, drawing out his orgasm, and in turn making Jason cum deep inside Ethan.

"Damnit…" Jason breathed out as he leaned his head against Ethan's back, catching his breath as his lover pulsed around him. When he felt Ethan loosen up again he slowly pulled out of him. He kissed his neck before moving around Ethan to kiss Camila. She responded eagerly before pulling back to take a breath.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Jason asked her with a grin. Camila nodded quickly. She was too breathless to find the words to answer him. Ethan pulled out of her before laying down beside her. His arms wrapped around her middle and he kissed her neck.

"We should get cleaned up." Ethan told them.

"Later. I don't think I can walk right now." Camila said as she closed her eyes. Every muscle in her body felt like it'd turned to goo and she didn't think she'd be moving for a while.

"I can carry you." Jason chuckled as he cuddled up to her other side.

"Shh… just let me enjoy this moment." She told him as she relaxed between the two lovers. Ethan knew how lazy she got after sex so this wasn't something out of the ordinary for her, but he, also, knew that Jason would eventually carry her off to the bathtub. Jason was a very attentive lover and he always took care of his lovers after sex, and pamper them in a warm candlelit bath.


	2. Are You Ready For It? (Chapter 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camila finally meets one of the other women in Ethan and Jason's lives. Can she handle seeing them with Victoria, or will her relationship be in jeopardy?

“So we’re still coming over this Saturday?” Camila asked while walking down the sidewalk to her apartment after class on a warm Monday afternoon. Jason was on the other end of the phone that was safely pinched between her cheek and shoulder while she rummaged around in her purse for the keys to the apartment she shared with Ethan. It had been two weeks since she’d met Jason, and she was supposed to be seeing him again this weekend. Ethan had happily given her his boyfriend’s number so that they could get to know each other better. It was working out wonderfully. When she wasn’t busy with classes or work she was usually texting him about anything and everything. They really were getting along better than she thought they would. She thought jealousy would be a huge issue for her, but being with Ethan and Jason just came so naturally to her. Maybe it was because she’d heard so much about him from Ethan before they’d started dating each other. This weekend Ethan and her were supposed to drive up to Jason’s home. It was supposed to be a weekend long stay and while there they planned on introducing her to their other girlfriend Victoria.

“Right. Okay. We’ll be leaving in the morning. Ethan said it’s only an hour and a half away, but we’ll probably grab some breakfast first.” Camila told Jason before hanging up. She was a little bit nervous about meeting the other shared girlfriend between Jason and Ethan. Girls could be catty after all and she was worried that if they didn’t click well then she’d be effectively booted out of the relationship she had with both Ethan and Jason. The last one in is the first one out. That thought plagued her mind the rest of the week as she counted down the days until Saturday. Ethan reassured her that that wasn’t how they handled things in their relationship. Everyone was equal.

There were no hierarchies despite Jason and Ethan having been together the longest. Victoria had come into their relationship shortly after their first anniversary. Jaxon and Diva came into their relationship six months after that. Apparently Jason had better luck dating than Ethan did which had surprised her until she’d met him herself. He was the kind of person who made people feel like they were the only person in the world. His charm and affections were something that drew people in and had them hanging on his every word. Sometimes she wondered if he was what people thought of when they were looking for their own Prince Charming. She’d joking added him into her phone under the name.

The days passed by quickly and her worries still plagued her mind. She’d never been more nervous in her life than she was about this weekend. Ethan had become a constant in her life and the thought of losing him over making a bad impression on his other partners was daunting. She folded another pair of jeans and stuffed them into the suitcase she’d brought out for their weekend stay up at Jason’s. It was a mindless task and it left her with nothing but her thoughts. Which didn’t help much at all.

“Are you almost finished packing?” Ethan’s voice spoke from behind her. It pulled her from her thoughts and she turned around to face him after setting the folded clothes into her luggage. She always over packed. It was a habit she couldn’t break. After everything that had happened with her family she always felt the need to be over prepared in case anything went wrong. There were still things he didn't know about her past and she hoped that one day she could tell him everything. After all a good relationship needs honesty and communication.

"Yes. I'm ready. Are you still driving us up to Jason's place?" She asked before walking over to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders before leaning up to kiss him softly. "I need help carrying my things down to the car."

"Well maybe if you didn't pack so much." He teased her before placing a soft kiss on her nose. Camila chuckled and stepped back to look at him for a moment.

"Sorry Papi. I had to bring all my favorite outfits, and I got a little surprise for you and Jason too." She smiled up at him. She'd made sure to add some new lingerie to her collection and she planned to show it off to them after dinner tonight if things went well.

“Oh really?” A grin spread across his lips and he took her hand, pulling her close again before he captured her lips in a panty dropping kiss. He could be such a tease when he wanted to be.

“If you keep kissing me like that we’re gonna be late. Now c’mon and help me get all of this downstairs.” She had a suitcase and two bags. The suitcase held her clothes, one bag held her bathing suit and lingerie, and the other bag held her laptop and charges so she could study when they weren’t too busy. Finals were coming up soon and she needed to be prepared for that too. Ethan kissed her lips lightly again before he finally pulled back and walked over to grab the heaviest of her luggage for her. With her bags in her arms and her suitcase in his they locked up their apartment and headed down to finish loading up the car and start their drive up to Jason’s house.

Camila and Ethan made sure to stop at their favorite diner on the way to grab breakfast which gave them some time to talk about their plans for the weekend. The diner had the best pumpkin and pecan waffles with a side of fresh fruit that she absolutely loved to eat every time they stopped by to eat there. They didn’t stay long for breakfast since they still had an hour and a half long drive to make. The car ride was full of carpool karaoke. Camila loved to sing about as much as she loved to model. Showing off her tattoos was one of her favorite parts of modelling with her dear friend Marie. Marie was in college for photography and she loved using Camila as her model for class projects. They’d had plans of maybe starting a small online modelling company. It was nothing concrete. She had a lot to consider if she planned on getting into modelling online. Her family could find her and she didn’t want that at all. She had left them in the past for a reason.

“We’re here.” Ethan said as he pulled up a long winding driveway that lead up to one of the biggest houses she’d ever seen in her life. He really hadn’t been exaggerating when he said Jason and them lived in a mansion. It was an incredible house. The architecture alone was something to be amazed by. There was no denying that Jason had fine taste. She closed her mouth once she realized she’d been gaping like a fish while taking in the sight of the house. Ethan chuckled beside her while parking the car. “Careful love. You leave it open that long and you’re bound to catch flies.”

“Don’t be so mean. I thought you were joking when you said he lived in a mansion.” Camila rolled her eyes before unbuckling her seatbelt to get out of the car. She stepped out and took a deep breath. The air smelled fresh and inviting here. It wasn’t polluted like the air in the city was. “It’s so beautiful out here.”

“It’s even better inside.” Ethan told her while he unloaded their luggage from the trunk of his car. She took one last look over the trees and yard before going to help him. “Once we get inside and unpack we can go to the pool. Jason won’t be home until lunch. He had an unexpected meeting today. Victoria is home though so you can finally meet her.”

“Do you think she’ll like me?”

“Of course. Tori is a total sweetheart. She could melt the polar ice caps with her smile.” Camila smiled at that. He seemed to really care about the other girlfriend he shared with Jason and that gave her a small comfort. His love for Victoria almost felt contagious and she wondered if that’s how it felt to others when he talked about her too. She really wanted the others to like her. She needed to make a good impression on them. She just hoped seeing Ethan and Jason with another woman wouldn’t stir up any jealousy.

Ethan and Camila carried their things with them as they made their way up to the front door. He was about to unlock it with his own set of keys but a pixie looking brunette swung the door open before he could get the key into the lock. The young woman launched herself into Ethan’s arms, making him stumble back a couple steps. He hugged her close while Camila watched them. She felt a little out of place seeing how warmly they embraced.

“I missed you so much.” The brunette mumbled against his neck before pulling back to look up at him.

“I missed you too Tori bear.” Ethan smiled before looking over at Camila. “I’d like you to meet Camila. She’s our new addition to the family. Cami this is Victoria.”

Camila held out her hand to shake but Victoria pushed it aside and pulled her into a bear hug much to her surprise. She hesitated before wrapping her arms around her waist, hugging her back. “It’s really nice to meet you.”

“You can call me Tori. Everyone does.” Victoria smiled warmly at her and it eased Camila’s worries. She smiled back at her.

“Well you can call me Cami then.” Camila told her before bending down to pick up her bags again. The brunette watched her closely before grabbing some of the bags to help them carry their luggage up to Jason’s room. The three of them headed upstairs to the master of all bedrooms. Camila’s eyes widened when the bedroom door swung open and she saw the size of the bed. There was no way one man needed that much room on his bed. “Why’s the bed so big?”

“Oh Ethan didn’t tell you? We all sleep in Jason’s bed when we’re here. We have our own rooms though when we need the space.” Victoria answered making Ethan look a little sheepish.

“Sorry love. I thought Jason told you. If you don’t want to sleep in here we can sleep in the guestroom or my room.”

“No. It’s fine. I’m okay with that. It’s not like we’re gonna have a giant orgy or anything.” Sharing the bed did put a bit of a damper on her plans to show Jason and Ethan her new lingerie tonight. She didn’t know if her and Victoria would be attracted to each other like that yet, but she did think she was rather beautiful even with the pixie cut hair. She set the bags down on the bed. “Where should we put our stuff?”

“Jason cleared out a couple drawers for you both. I’ll go get some drinks ready for the pool. I’ll see you downstairs.” Victoria told them before hurrying out of the room. She seemed full of energy and chipper. Camila imagined that she was probably the early bird in the mornings. She seemed like the kind of person who just wanted to be up and ready for anything.

“So what do you think? Do you like her?” Ethan asked while unzipping his own bags so he could start putting things away and find the swim trunks he’d stuffed at the bottom of his duffel bag.

“I think she’s very sweet. She reminds me of a ray of sunshine. If that makes any sense. She’s very beautiful in a pixie kind of way. Give her some wings and she’d fit right in.” Camila laughed softly before pulling a folded stack of clothes from her suitcase so she could put them away in the dresser sitting against the wall. She carried the stack over to the drawer and started depositing dresses, blouses, and shorts she’d brought along for the weekend.

“I’m glad you like her. Jason was a little worried that you might change your mind about being with us once you met the others. He thought it would be too much for you.” Ethan said as he walked over to put his clothes into the drawer below hers. He took her hand when he was finished setting the clothes into place. “I want you to know that if it is too much you don’t have to be with all of us. You can choose to be with any one of us if that’s what you want.”

“I know papi. I’m okay. If it ever gets to be too much I’ll let you know.” She told him before leaning up to place a soft kiss on his lips. He kissed her back, running his fingers through her hair as he deepened the kiss. His teeth nipped at her bottom lip, earning himself a moan.

“Now go get changed into your bikini before I decide to drag you into bed with me.” His voice was low and husky. It seemed to turn him on when she reassured him that she was open to this new and foreign idea of a relationship with him and the others. She remembered how much he’d liked watching her with Jason and she wondered if he wanted to see her with Victoria too. The thought of him getting off on her being with someone else kind of turned her on.

Camila kissed him one last time before standing up to go back over to the bed. She unzipped the bag that had her bathing suit in it. She looked at it for a moment before her gaze moved over to Ethan. She smiled deviously. She would get changed into her bathing suit, but she’d have a little fun with it. She laid the suit out on the bed. Her hands moved to the hem of her dress, slowly lifting it over her head. It was a dorky attempt at being sexy as she tossed the dress over at Ethan to catch his attention. He looked back at her just as she reached back to unclasp her bra. The lacey black fabric slipped down her arms before she threw it over to him too. Her panties joined shortly thereafter. She placed her hand on her hip and grinned.

“Like what you see papi?”

“Oh you know I do. If you keep teasing me like that we won’t be making it down to the pool anytime soon and the ice in those drinks Tori is making will be melted.” He said as he stood up after putting her clothes away and closing the drawers. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the waist while his free hand dipped between her thighs. His fingers were slick with her juices the second he touched her velvety lips. She gasped at the sudden touch. She hadn’t expected to get herself so worked up when she was supposed to be teasing him. “If you’re a good girl I’ll make you cum tonight.”

Camila’s inner walls pulsed at the suggestion. She loved it when he got more dominant with her. He was always a soft lover so it was a nice surprise when she managed to bring out the more heated lover in him. Her eyes were half lidded as she stared up at him and nodded.

“I’ll behave papi.”

“Good. Now get your bathing suit on.” It sounded like an order and she didn’t mind that at all. She stepped back from him and got dressed in her black and neon blue bikini set while he undressed and changed into his swim trunks. Once the two of them had finished changing they headed downstairs to find Victoria pouring what looked like a very fruity sangria into three tall glasses full of ice. She had towels stacked on the countertop for the pool and she was already wearing a very floral tankini. It was cute and covered in sunflowers. She noticed that a lot of things in the kitchen were covered in sunflowers too. It seemed like Tori had been the one to decorate Jason’s kitchen. She remembered Ethan mentioning that the brunette loved to cook.

“The drinks are ready.” Tori beamed up at Ethan. She was literally a walking ray of sunshine. A small smile graced Ethan’s lips before he picked up the tray with their drinks. The short brunette woman hurried to hold open the french doors to the backyard for him while he carried the drinks outside. Camila walked out behind him and Victoria shut the doors. The pool was a work of art in and of itself. It had to be a costume job. Their were towering rocks at the far side where a hot tub was hidden. There was a beautiful waterfall feature cascading down those very same rocks and into the pool. A large fire pit and several chairs were seated off to their right. The pool even had a tanning pad where she could lie down in the water and sunbathe. It was the most luxurious thing she’d ever seen in her life. Even her family’s estate hadn’t been this lush. Mostly due to her mother’s love for the classic architecture.

“Hey, are you alright?” Ethan asked when he noticed Camila looked lost in her thoughts after he finished setting the tray of drinks on the table outside. He walked over to her and took her hands in his own while Victoria opened up the umbrella in the center of the table to keep their drinks in the shade. Camila shook her head before looking up at him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry I was just thinking of home.”

“Home? You know you’ve never really told me much about where you come from.”

“I don’t like talking about it. Some things are better left in the past.” She told him softly, hoping that he would drop the subject. He looked conflicted about it, like he wanted to ask more questions before deciding that it was not the time or place with Tori standing just five feet away from them.

“Okay. Let’s go relax in the pool then. Maybe the water will help you get out of your head.” Ethan suggested, trying his best to brighten her mood. A small smile graced her lips and she held his hand as they walked over to the stairs leading down into the water. Goosebumps littered her skin when her toes touched the water. The sun was bright above them, but the water was cool. She stepped down slowly while Ethan didn’t waste any time going under to get his whole body under the water to get adjusted to the temperature. His hair slicked back as he came up for air. “C’mon love. It’s not so bad once you’re in.”

Camila rolled her eyes before sinking under the water to finish getting wet. She swam over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck when she came back up to take a breath. His hands held her hips against his while he looked over her shoulder at the brunette who had decided to sit on the ledge of the pool to let her legs soak in the water. It seemed like she was scared to get all the way into the water.

“Does she not like swimming?” Camila asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

“It’s complicated. She almost drowned once at a party Jason had here. Some idiot pushed her in as a prank, and she never learned to swim growing up. You should’ve seen the guy after Jason got his hands on him.”

“That sounds horrible. Did you two ever teach her to swim after that?”

“We’re getting there. That’s why we had the tanning platform installed. She can get wet if she wants to without having to swim. Even though she’s tall enough to stand in most of the pool she’s still scared.” Ethan explained as they moved towards the waterfall. He held her close as he leaned back against the side of the pool, pulling her legs to rest on either side of his hips.

“She seems like such a sweet girl. I don’t understand why anyone would do that to her.”

“Sometimes people take her kindness and naivety for weakness. She’s had a very complicated life, but I believe she is happy here with us.”

“What made her life so complicated?” Camila inquired, tilting her head to the side in confusion. Ethan reached his hand up to brush the wet strands of hair from her face, tucking them behind her ear before he spoke.

“That’s not my story to tell sweetheart. Tori will tell you when she is ready.”

“Sorry, I’m just curious.”

“Don’t be. I understand. You just want to know more about our other partners.”

“Our? As in she’s going to be mine too?”

“Well if that is what you want. I know Tori is open to it, but Jason and I have been wondering if you will be too.” He told her before glancing over at Victoria. She had slowly moved down onto the tanning platform in the water. She was up to her arms in the water while her legs dangled over the side. She was watching them with a curious look in her eyes.

Camila took a deep breath, running her fingers through the damp hair at the back of his head. She was weighing her options again. While it did excite her to think of being with another woman she still worried about jealousy.

“I just need time to get to know her. I don’t want us to not like each other and find that out while the four of us are in bed together.” She spoke softly, glancing up at him.

“Why don’t you go over there and talk then? I need to see if Jason wants me to order something for lunch for the four of us.” He suggested to her with a smile. He leaned in and pecked her on the cheek. “I’ll be back in a few minutes okay?”

“Okay. Tell Jason I said 'hi.'” She told him before drawing back from him, giving him the space he needed to swim back over to the stairs and exit the pool. Camila watched him grab his towel and head back inside to get his phone. A soft sigh left her lips before she turned around to swim over to the tanning platform. She pulled herself up to sit beside Victoria.

“You don’t have to sit with me if you don’t want to Cami.” The brunette spoke so softly that Camila wondered if she’d said anything at all. The bright aura about the young woman seemed to be dampened. Camila grimaced before smiling at her.

“I don’t mind at all. I could use the company if you’re up for it?”

“I would like that.” Victoria managed a small smile that set Camila at ease beside her.

“So you like to cook right? I saw all of the sunflowers in the kitchen. Ethan said they’re your favorite flower.” She was trying to make polite conversation while getting to know her. She didn’t really know how or if she should broach the subject of their possible relationship. It felt like going on a blind date.

“I do. Jason taught me how to cook when I first came to live with them. It was how he got me to open up to him.” The brunette explained. She was probably oversharing, but Camila was going to take any information she could get. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she thought over the girl’s answer.

“I thought you were already dating Jason and Ethan when you moved in? You weren’t?”

“No. I don’t think we should talk about this.” Victoria looked down. Her shoulders were incredibly tense. It only made Camila more curious, but she did not want to press the subject and make the other woman upset.

“Alright, so why don’t you tell me what you want to talk about?” Camila offered a change in topic to set her at ease.

“How did you and Ethan meet?” Her blue eyes glanced up when she asked the question and they caught the sunlight, making them shimmer like the ocean. They were so beautiful that Camila almost lost her breath.

“Oh. Um, well we met in class. He tutored me when I was struggling to keep up with the lectures and we became friends. Eventually he asked me out on a date.”

“Where did he take you?”

“There’s this great diner not too far from campus. He knew I liked pumpkin flavored things so he took me there to try their pumpkin pecan pancakes.” A smile graced Camila’s lips as she thought back to that night. No one had ever made her feel so special. He’d even remembered that she loved having french fries with her pancakes when they’d ordered their food. She had forgotten to ask if it was an option, but he had made sure to ask the waitress for her.

“I can make you pumpkin pancakes in the morning if you want. I make breakfast for everyone.”

“You don’t have to do that for me amiga. I’m fine with whatever everyone else is having.” Camila told her before getting back down into the deeper water. She kept her arms propped up on the tanning platform so she could still talk with Victoria.

“It’s okay. I like cooking.” Victoria smiled down at her. It was nice to see her mood improving again. For some reason Camila felt the need to see that smile again.

“How are my ladies doing?” Ethan asked as he made his way back to the pool. He stepped down onto the tanning platform in the water before taking a seat next to Victoria. Her cheeks flushed a rosy shade of pink when he placed a kiss on them.

“Good. Tori was just telling me about how she cooks breakfast for everyone.”

“Oh yeah. Her cooking is amazing. You should try one of the breakfast sandwiches she makes out of croissants.” He smiled at the thought.

“Ethan likes all of my cooking, but Jason has to remind him to workout when he’s staying here during breaks.” Victoria poked his stomach gently before kissing his cheek to show that she was just teasing him.

“Don’t start. I can’t help that your food is just as tasty as you are.” He told the brunette as he lightly nipped at her neck. Camila chuckled at their antics. It was sweet how they interacted with each other. The way Victoria’s face lit up when he gave her any simple affection showed her just how in love the other woman was with him.

“You two are adorable.” Camila smiled up at them. “When will Jason be home?”

“Soon. He said he’d pick up some Chinese takeout for lunch, and yes he is going to get sushi for you.” Ethan answered her before moving down into the deeper part of the water beside her. He looked up at Victoria. “Do you want to go get one of your floats and join us?”

“No thank you. I’m okay right here.”

“Alright sunshine. We’ll be over by the waterfall if you need us.” He said before wrapping an arm around Camila’s waist. He pulled her close before wading through the water so they could have some space to talk with each other.

It was nearly noon by the time Jason got back to the house. By then everyone had already made their way back inside to shower off and change back into their normal clothes. Victoria went to her personal bedroom to get showered and dressed after being in the pool while Ethan and Camila went back to Jason’s room. Things had gotten steamy between them in the shower, but her growling stomach interrupted them. After they finished dressing they headed downstairs to join Victoria in the living room where they watched TV until Jason’s car pulled up outside. The brunette was up and at the door to open it for Jason in a matter of seconds. It impressed Camila how quick she moved and how her whole demeanor became bright and cheery despite the three of them being tired from the pool and sun.

“Welcome home!” Victoria greeted excitedly and Camila suspected that if it weren’t for the bags of food in her arms then she probably would’ve leaped into his arms much like she had done with Ethan.

“Hey Tori Bear. Do you mind getting some silverware and plates from the kitchen for lunch?” Jason asked, smiling at the shorter woman as he made his way into the house. She hurried off to get what they needed for lunch from the kitchen while he walked into the living room and set the bags of food on the very ornate coffee table. Camila finally lifted her head from Ethan’s lap when Jason sat down on the other side of her. She sat up and he couldn’t help reaching out to fix her hair for her. “I missed you princess.”

“I missed you too Prince Charming.” A smile spread across her lips as she leaned in to kiss him. It was supposed to be short and sweet, but Jason deepened the kiss. He kissed her like a man starved, but she knew he had more than enough love to satisfy his needs while her and Ethan were away at college. When he finally drew back from the kiss Victoria was busy setting the plates and silverware on the table for everyone. Camila’s eyes were glazed with desire but she shook off the molten heat running through her veins when she heard the rustle of the paper bags as Ethan pulled out the containers of food.

“Here’s your sushi sweetheart.” Ethan said, holding the container out for her to grab. She took it from him before popping the top off. There was a small round container of soy sauce packed in with the sushi rolls.

“Thank you papi. Are there any chopsticks in the bag for me?”

“Yeah, here you go.” He said handing them to her. She smiled and opened the packaged sticks before digging into her food. Her cheeks were full of sushi rolls when she heard Victoria chuckle at her.

“You must’ve been starving Cami.” The brunette smiled at her before going back to shoveling some rice onto a plate with sweet and sour chicken. Camila swallowed down her food before smiling at her.

“I’m always hungry. Ethan says I could eat a whole buffet by myself if I really wanted to.”

“Well you could.” Ethan agreed while he was mixing his chicken and broccoli with the rice. Jason’s hand rested on Camila’s thigh and she glanced at him. He hadn’t really touched his food except for the egg rolls that came with his order. She leaned over and kissed his neck.

“I have a surprise for you and Ethan tonight.” She whispered in his ear. The words brought a smirk to his lips and he ran his fingers along her inner thigh.

“I can’t wait to see it.” He said before kissing her lips lightly. Her heart raced a little faster in her chest. He always managed to make her flustered. She quickly looked back down at her food before shoveling another roll into her mouth to hide the effect he had on her. Ethan didn’t seem to notice their interaction, but Camila saw Victoria watching them from the corner of her eye. She didn’t know if Tori was jealous or if she was okay with her being this close to Jason.

The hours passed by quickly after lunch. Each of them had helped clean up the mess of takeout containers and dishes before returning to the pool for a few hours. Victoria had gotten out early so she could prepare dinner. Jason had stepped out for a bit as well to take a business call. Whatever it was it seemed to be important because it took him nearly an hour to come back out and after that he seemed unusually tense. Even as they all readied for bed he still seemed bothered by the call. Camila crawled onto the bed when she saw him sitting there looking at his phone again. She rubbed his shoulders, massaging them with a finesse she’d gained from working on Ethan during finals. She kissed his neck softly just above his pulse.

“What’s wrong mi amor?” She asked him, trying to get him to open up to her about whatever was bothering him. He shook his head and put his phone on the nightstand.

“It’s just work. My father has been causing problems for me again. I’ll handle it in the morning.” Jason said before turning around to face her. A small grin touched his lips when he saw what she was wearing. “Is that my surprise?”  
                                                                                              

~To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, I want to apologize for taking so long to update. A lot has happened in the past few months. My dog was hospitalized which put a huge dapper over my mood and I have not managed to get back out of that funk with the fall semester starting, which was a whole stressful ordeal of its own. My dog is doing much better by the way. I wrote out all of this "chapter" before and just could not finish it, but I don't want to keep letting what I have sit there going to waste while I figure out how to get my muse for this story back. I will possibly be participating in Kinktober 2019 under my main pseud so hopefully that helps jog my muse back into action. Anyway thank you for reading. Let me know what you think in the comments or if you have any words of encouragement that would be much appreciated.


End file.
